Sin Nubes
by 4tardecer
Summary: Cada vez que pienso en ti una sonrisa aparece en mí, un suspiro al viento, una opresión en el pecho, un sollozo reprimido y un ceño fruncido. No... el amor no es suficiente… Spoilers a partir de 2x09
1. I Traicion

_Dedicado__ especialmente a mi mejor cyber amiga y colega en piratería__; Erika._

_____ pero sobre todo, porque sin cierta frase suya, este fic estaría incompleto_

_******TRAICION**_

Aturdido; aquella rubia realmente lo había noqueado dejándolo más que aturdido. Todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos y resumiendo; la mujer jugó sucio, lo golpeó con la maldita brújula, él cayó, Cora las atacó pero su magia no funcionó con ellas y finalmente las forasteras se largaron.

Aún tirado en la arena, pero ya no completamente gracias al golpe; meditaba en sus opciones. Observaba a la hechicera que quizá lamentaba haberse topado con ese límite respecto a su magia, eso o simplemente trataba de evitar un puchero; pero sobre todo, sonreía de lado al saber la ventaja que tenía sobre la mujer. Fue entonces que aquel pequeño objeto que sostenía en su mano era oculto fácilmente entre su manga.

-Date prisa! -Finalmente grito poniéndose en pie- debemos alcanzarlas antes de que se cierre el portal!

-Imbécil! -irritada, volteó vociferando cierto desprecio hacia el pirata- no hay forma! El portal se cerró y no hay forma de abrir otro!

-Ya no tienes más cenizas? -fingió incredulidad- quizá sí regresamos al castillo...

-Y como cruzaremos sin la brújula? -bufo malhumorada

-Estoy seguro de que a pesar de ello, lo lograremos -a su modo, presumía entusiasmo y apoyo, aunque esto último era lo que menos sentía

-Cállate ya! -exigió- necesito pensar -la hechicera comenzó a caminar sin importarle lo que dijera o hiciera aquel sucio pirata

-Y qué hay de nuestro trato! -replicó enfadado- he cumplido con mi parte de este y sigo haciéndolo...

-Puedes dar el trato por terminado -con voz decidida se detuvo y dio la cara al pronunciar esas palabras

-Merezco al menos una retribución -sabía que debía andarse con cuidado pues aquella mujer era capaz de dejarlo mal herido. De no ser por su hechicería, bien habría sido al revés

-Y que es lo que quieres? -respondió después de un par de minutos en silenciosa tensión

El simplemente no pudo evitar una sonrisa triunfal, sabía exactamente lo que quería, sabía cómo lo quería y mejor aún; sabía cómo mentir para obtener lo que quería

-No lo sé... -decidió jugar un poco, antes de ser directo- que me ofreces?

-Deja de malgastar mi tiempo! -dispuesta a no soportar una insolencia más, agregó- no eres más que basura marina!

-Que agradable resulta el saberse reconocido -rio sarcásticamente

-Que planeas Hook? -ya demasiado intrigada, pregunto

-Dado que no tengo más remedio que esperar hasta que la maldición se rompa completamente, creo que iré de vuelva a Neverland

-Eso es lo que me estas pidiendo?

-No

-Y que planeas hacer ahí, si no tienes nada más que un sucio barco sin tripulación...

-Por ahora... -volvió a sonreír con malicia, haciendo caso omiso a los despectivos comentarios de la mujer- tripulación el algo que fácilmente puedo conseguir; lo que es un poco más complicado es un método para esconder mi navío

-Que planeas hacer una vez estés ahí? -aquel interrogatorio comenzaba a incomodarle, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que soportar

-Deshacerme de una mocosa llamada Wendy y su compinche, Peter

-Acaso un par de niños resultaron más astutos que tú? -ahora se burlaba, disfrutando el cambio de actitud en aquel sujeto- te daré un conjuro -después de unos segundos le aseguro

-No! -aún algo indignado, replicó- yo no soy ninguna clase de hechicero; por mas palabras que pronuncie no lograría nada! Quiero una poción, un polvo, algo! Lo que sea que tengas y que sirva para ocultar mi barco! -Cora le observaba con cierta desconfianza y al sospechar lo que pensaba la hechicera, continuo- si ellos se dan cuenta de mi regreso, no vale la pena hacer ese viaje.

-Te prepare algo... -finalmente resolvió marchándose y dejando atrás al traicionero pirata- búscame mañana; tú sabes dónde...

-Así hare! Y llevare todas tus cosas! -Afirmó intuyendo la respuesta

-Quédatelo o deshazte de él! Haz lo que te plazca!

A orilla de aquellas aguas mágicas, satisfecho con sus logros; él capitán permaneció celebrando en silencio por aquel pequeño triunfo. Seguiría ese juego hasta el final; soltaría al gigante, que a él no le serviría para nada; regeneraría cierto frijol y se marcharía en busca de su ansiada venganza... Y de paso, haría que Swan se arrepintiera de haberle humillado y traicionado de la forma en que lo hizo.

**xxx**

Storybrooke era totalmente inconsciente de los planes entre Regina Mills y Mr. Gold; sólo el pequeño Henry tenía aquella extraña sensación y fue precisamente por ello que les siguió, sin ser detectado. Y ahí estaban, justo frente a la fuente de los deseos, realizando un fuerte conjuro que impediría el acceso a cualquiera que intentará cruzar ese vórtice, sin saber que para entonces ya un par estaba en camino y no era a quién deseaban evitar.

Tanto Emma como Mary Margaret atravesaron aquel umbral; la extraña sensación y el poder visualizar aquellos destellos de esas otras dimensiones resultó ser toda una experiencia para la rubia que encabezaba el pequeño grupo. Durante un pequeño instante pensó en como seria entrar a alguna de ellas, ver las diferencias entre estos mundos y el suyo.

-Pronto estaremos de regreso -aseguro la morena, creyendo que aquella ligera ausencia se debía a algo diferente- y al fin podrás volver a ver a Henry…

La rubia sonrío disimulando un poco, retomo el rumbo y suspiro con pesadez.

-En ocasiones quisiera volver a ser la de antes... -balbuceo esperando no ser escuchada, pero fracaso en su intento

-Cómo puedes decir eso! Esto ha sido lo mejor, sobre todo para ti y para Henry! -remarco un tanto indignada.

Ahora sintiéndose avergonzada, Emma optó por cerrar la boca en lugar de admitir que extrañaba la libertad que en cierta forma le brindaba su anterior soledad. Sí, estaba de acuerdo en había sido lo mejor para todos y más aún para su hijo; pero hablando de ella... A veces lo dudaba.

-Nunca dije lo contrario... -murmuro después de un largo rato y justo cuando al fin habían encontrado la dimensión a la cual tanto buscaron regresar.

**xxx**

-Camuflaje? -incrédula, repitió

Muy puntual, como en ocasiones era; el capitán Jones acudió a su cita con la hechicera. Había tardado horas buscándola, hasta encontrarla en el castillo donde fue exiliada la anterior reina malvada; y por supuesto, a ella eso no le importaba.

-Eso fue lo que dije -exasperado, afirmó apretando los dientes, suprimiendo el deseo de decirle que se lavará bien las orejas.

-Con esto harás que tú barco sea invisible –sostuvo y meneo un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde fosforescente- te funcionará mejor que aquello que deseas.

-Has ido a Neverland? -sabía la respuesta, pero debía actuar en beneficio a su plan

-Viajar entre mundos es muy complicado -dijo por toda respuesta

-En ese lugar no me sirve tener un barco invisible, sí cuando mi tripulación salga de este, seguirá luciendo igual... -explico y suspiro sintiendo que hablaba a un entrometido niño de cuatro años. Cuál sería la siguiente pregunta?- necesito camuflaje

-Camuflaje... -volvió a repetir, agotando aún más la paciencia del pirata- no estoy muy segura de lo que te propones, aun así te daré lo que necesitas... Pero antes, hay algo que necesito saber

-Qué? -respondió de inmediato

-Cómo piensas llegar a ese lugar?

-Que estas queriendo decir? -siendo tomado por sorpresa, rio antes de formular la pregunta

-Espero no estés pensando traicionarme... -hizo una ligera pausa que aprovechó para alejarse hasta un estante que contenía una gran cantidad de contenedores de vidrio, similares al que le había ofrecido

-Dudas de mí? -volvió a reír pero está vez con sorna, y al notar que ella sólo le miro por el rabillo del ojo supo que lo mejor era aclarar ese detalle- jamás te traicionaría -mintió con naturalidad

-No; sé que no eres tan imbécil como para hacer algo así -comentó, eligiendo uno de los frascos- y bien; como llegaras a Neverland?

-Que no sabes cómo llegar? -levanto la mano un poco y girando a la ventana, señaló- desde aquí es la segunda estrella a la izquierda... En mi caso; no es tan difícil llegar ahí; y mi barco hecho de madera encantada, ayuda mucho

-Eso me hace pensar... -jugueteando con el frasquito camino hasta el ventanal antes señalado- quizá podamos encontrar un camino como ese, pero que nos lleve al mundo que queremos.

-Podría ser... -encogió los hombros y se cruzó de brazos. No había pensado en ello; pero justo ese no era el momento, necesitaba una respuesta- es una lástima que aún nadie lo haya encontrado

-Investiga durante tu viaje -regreso hasta donde él estaba, le extendió ese nuevo frasco con un polvo rojizo y brillante- mientras tanto, esto te funcionará. Esparce un poco en la nave y en cada uno de tus hombres; y no lo desperdicies a menos que quieras correr riesgos

-Tiene un tiempo límite de duración?

-Aquí no, pero su efecto podría variar dependiendo del lugar a donde vayas

Eso era todo, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí; prácticamente sólo abordar su barco y marcharse del bosque encantado, ahora con una nueva idea en mente.

**xxx**

En Storybrooke se realizó algo similar a una celebración, algo que más bien podría catalogarse como una verbena; y el motivo de esta era nada más y nada menos que el retorno de Snow y su hija, sanas, salvas y sin compañía indeseada.

Sin embargo a pesar de la algarabía que aquello significaba, había alguien que en realidad no disfrutaba estar ahí; pero se atenía a complacer a aquellos a quienes sí les interesaba su presencia en aquel bullicioso festejo. Casi desde el inicio, Emma mostró una sonrisa apretada que aparentaba ser sincera y que justamente solía usar en algunas otras ocasiones; deseando disfrutar, la rubia sólo observaba a la gente que a su alrededor charlaba sin prestarle demasiada atención, brindando, bromeando e incluso algunos bailando. Así soporto el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que una escurridiza mujer llamó su atención.

Con calma y aprovechando la lejanía de sus nuevos padres y distracción de todos, se salió de aquel lugar, en busca de aquella persona.

-Regina? -estaba segura de que era ella y a pesar de ello, la uso como pretexto para escapar del tumulto- que hace aquí? -una vez llegó a la banca en que descansaba la ex alcaldesa, le pregunto con curiosidad

-Señorita Swan; acaso ahora ya ni quiera puedo transitar con libertad por el pueblo?

Justo en aquel momento, la sheriff se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía una excusa válida, algo creíble que pudiera decirle. Con calma recorrió los escasos tres pasos que la separaban de la banca y se sentó a corta distancia de la otra madre de su hijo.

-Cuando dijeron que todo el pueblo estaba invitado -comenzó- no creí que realmente vendría -miraba al piso, con las manos sujetas al asiento e intentando ignorar la manera en que la morena le estudiaba

-Si teme que aproveché la ocasión para llevarme a...

-Por supuesto que no! -no tardó en interrumpirle- de hecho mi intención al buscarla, aunque tiene mucho que ver con Henry, no tiene nada que ver con medidas desesperadas

-De que se trata? -a pesar de que aquel ultimo comentario le había enfadado, resolvió que era mejor enterarse de lo que ocurría, sobre todo sí era sobre Henry.

Emma Swan no tenía ni la más mínima idea y por ello retraso la respuesta el mayor tiempo posible, mientras seguía disfrutando del aire libre que se respiraba ahí, e ideaba algo.

-Podemos vernos mañana en algún otro lugar? -sugirió al fin- es mejor que regresé y el asunto a tratar podría tomarnos bastante tiempo

Sabiéndose bastante inverosímil, se levantó sin prestar importancia a impaciencia de la otra; suspiro sabiendo que regresaría a la fiesta y le preguntarían a donde había ido, con quién, para que... En ese instante le era fácil imaginar el cuestionario que sabía la haría su presa. Y aún así camino dando indecisos pasos cortos.

-Srta. Swan! -notando su fluctuación, le detuvo- se trata de un asunto privado? Sobre Henry?

-Sí, sí... –balbuceo la sheriff sintiéndose un poco aliviada

-Le espero en mi casa a la hora de su almuerzo. Hasta mañana. Y sabe... -pronunció con una media sonrisa- es una bendición no tener que volver a esa farsa...

Petrificada, la vio alejarse.

Durante ese breve instante deseo poder ser como ella y actuar libremente, según lo que le dictarán sus instintos. Cuando Regina desapareció, dio media vuelta resignada a tener que volver dentro y a unos cuántos metros de la entrada, levanto la vista hasta poder observar las estrellas cercanas a la luna; donde de detuvo un instante más.

-La segunda estrella a la derecha... -balbuceo con una tenue sonrisa- que imaginación! Eso sí que es sólo fantasía...

Regreso a la reunión y paso el resto de la fiesta pensando en aquel cuento de Peter Pan, en lo que podría ser o no ser verdad y en particular; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar a cierto capitán.

**xxx**

Esa misma tarde, Killian Jones había estado completamente seguro del camino que tomaría para llegar hasta aquel lugar llamado Storybrooke. Esa misma tarde casi había soltado al gigante, había regenerado la habichuela y había regresado de su visita a Cora.

La noche iniciaba cuando puso en marcha al Jolly Roger; su intención era sólo alejarse de esas cortas y mientras navegaba, el murmullo del viento hacía eco en todos los rincones de la nave, intensificando la ya opresiva soledad que le inundaba; y la noche ya había avanzado demasiado, cuando finalmente atraco en algún lejano e igualmente solitario lugar.

Muy en el fondo creía estar confundido.

Justo ahí, aún sobre la cubierta; planeaba su venganza, sabía que sin la hechicera debía ser más cuidadoso, sabía que debía ser astuto con la mujer Swan, pero sobre todo; sabía que debía tener la suficiente paciencia para destruir al cocodrilo.

Justo en ese momento el instinto le obligó a voltear hasta la luna, observo la ruta que tomaría, repaso su plan con calma y finalmente con una rebosante y engañosa sonrisa fijo su primer objetivo

-Emma... -balbuceo usando una voz tenue, tornando su mueca en una sonrisa más suave- Emma Swan... -había decidido.

**XXX**

Pues bien; sinceramente agradezco a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leerme y también a quienes se tomen la molestia aun mayor de dejarme un comentario.

Como segurito se han dado ya cuenta, este es el primer fic que me atrevo a escribir para Once Upon a Time, y por supuesto (para quienes no lo saben o no se hayan dado cuenta) soy Hooker. Todos mis fics publicados hasta hoy, habían sido sobre Candy Candy; que aunque no es mi anime favorito, siento que la diversidad de sus personajes se presta para mis historias (ok; no siempre); lo cual presiento que se repetirá aquí.

Nuevamente agradezco si es que han llegado hasta esta parte de la lectura. Besos desde Tlaxcala México.

Monse – 4tardecer


	2. II Desconfianza

**DESCONFIANZA**

El matinal aire frio proveniente de la zona forestal llenaba la patrulla con ese sutil aroma a pino, y de paso hacía estremecer a la sheriff que dormitaba en el asiento del conductor, recargando los brazos sobre el manubrio, descansando la frente en estos. Sin duda alguna esa había sido su peor noche en Storybrooke.

Para empezar no había tenido ánimos de celebrar, aún estaba terriblemente cansada gracias a los días pasados en el bosque y el recorrido de regreso a casa; además aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a todo lo que había detrás de su primera impresión del pueblo. A pesar de ello asistió a aquella fiesta sólo por el placer de saberse con su familia, pero llegado el momento se sintió sola, ignorada, exiliada. Henry jugaba con algunos de sus compañeros de clase, mientras Mary Margaret y David eran saludados y conversaban con cualquier persona que se les acercara; sólo de vez en cuando alguien pasaba cerca de su mesa y le saludaba, siendo Ruby quién permaneció mayor tiempo con ella.

Su salvación había sido Regina, ella junto con aquel extraño impulso que le aconsejo volver a irse, no regresar y permanecer en la oficina del sheriff o como finalmente hizo, motivada por el aburrimiento, patrullando.

La rubia suspiro entre sueños, luchando contra la necesidad de estirarse para al menos así aliviar un poco el dolor de espalda. No quería despertar, a pesar de que no estaba realmente dormida.

-Emma? -aún era muy temprano, pero de algún modo le resultó lógico oír aquella voz por la radio- todo bien?

Con pereza la chica levanto el micrófono logrando permanecer en la misma posición

-Buen día David... -tarde se dio cuenta de la forma en que le llamó; hasta cierto punto le parecía absurdo el llamarle "papá", eran casi de la misma edad! Restándole importancia siguió hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido- algún problema? -sabía que esa pregunta estaba de más

-No; en realidad no... -balbuceo sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado; eso de ser padre de una mujer adulta, era demasiado complicado para él- lo que pasa… es que… lo que sucede es que tu madre estaba preocupada por ti… -admitió al fin

-No está permitido usar la radio para asuntos familiares -pretexto, no muy segura de ello y sin saber la reacción del oyente- pero dile que estoy bien e iré a casa para desayunar- después de todo, era la sheriff del pueblo y podía tomarse un rato libre.

Fastidiada, a pesar de ser su segundo día desde que había regresado del bosque encantado; la joven rubia se incorporó, estiro los brazos y encendió el auto para cumplir con lo que acaba de prometer.

Sabía bien que una vez cruzara la puerta, el interrogatorio sería inevitable; por suerte la serie de respuestas que dio, a pesar de no ser creídas por completo, dejaron satisfecha a su madre y a ella tranquila; o al menos así fue hasta que inicio el sermón sobre responsabilidad y el ejemplo que daba a su hijo.

Sin duda, ese sería un día muy largo para la hija de la familia real.

**xxx**

Aquella noche, dormir fue lo último que podía haber, pues a pesar de la gélida brisa que expedía el bosque hacía bastante calor justo en el sitio donde había anclado

Interesado en cumplir con su nueva estrategia, ubicándose a una prudente distancia del gigante y acercando algo con que poder alumbrarse; el pirata estudiaba lo que parecía un muy extraño mapa náutico, y fue casi al llegar la madrugada que el sueño por fin llegó.

Cada nuevo día a bordo del Jolly Roger comenzaba a sentirse como una monótona rutina, su desayuno consistía en una aceptable cantidad de ron y algo que mordisquear; pero esa mañana en específico, era realmente distinto.

Ese despertar, el saberse sólo, sin tripulación, le dejo sin ánimo suficiente como para empinarse aquella botella que tanto clamaba su atención. No lo entendía, tan solo el día anterior estaba feliz sabiendo que cumpliría con su venganza; pero ahora…

Con desgano giro la cabeza y sobre su mesita de noche, entre botellas vacías y llenas; vio que estaba la radiante habichuela que arrebató a aquella mujer.

-Swan… -murmuro sonriendo con un sentimiento totalmente diferente al de la noche anterior

Inexplicablemente rio con serenidad. Pronto, pronto estaría frente a ella pronto volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacerla rabiar, de ver como sus ojos chispeaban irritación, de ver como sus labios formaban una rígida mueca cuando trataba de no sonreír a las sandeces que bien sabía que decía, de estar cerca, de percibir su aroma…

Súbitamente cambio de actitud, frunció el ceño y se reprochó a sí mismo por haber comenzado a pensar tantas estupideces; pretendiendo ignorar lo ocurrido, restándole importancia, deduciendo que sin duda alguna necesitaba de los servicios de una dama

-Y eso hare contigo Swan -la idea sólo llegó junto con una sonrisa demasiado maliciosa- hare uso de tus servicios…

El día seguía avanzando y no quería perder más tiempo, por lo que sin esperar calzo sus botas y finalmente dio un largo trago a alguna de aquellas tantas botellas, mientras hacía un rápido y mental recuento de provisiones.

Con agilidad levanto el ancla y realizó esas otras tareas que solía hacer antes de zarpar; y en su camino hasta el timón, detuvo sus pasos frente a la pequeña jaula que encerraba al gigante.

Era buena idea soltarlo ya o quizá le vendría bien el utilizarlo más adelante? Con sorpresa se decidió por lo último; aprovecharía cualquier cosa, con tal de completar su objetivo. Y así reinicio su itinerario, ya que aún tenía un muy largo camino para llegar a su destino.

**xxx**

Había salido del departamento directo a la estación, cuando la radio detuvo su recorrido; de nuevo esa asfixiante radio!

-Qué dices? -había creído escuchar mal

-Mr. Gold amenazó a... Estas cerca de Granny's?

-Sí, ya voy para allá -replicó volviendo a tomar el volante e iniciando con lo que acaba de afirmar- explícame bien...

-Yo mismo no entendí por completo, pero según dijeron; amenazó a Regina sólo porque vio feo a Belle -explico David.

Era increíble! Con ese tipo de cosas tendría que lidiar de ahora en adelante? Era en serio? Ya tenía demasiado con sus padres metiéndose en todo!

-Ya llegué -no había mentido respecto a su ubicación- quizá necesite de tu ayuda... -debía admitir que tratándose de magia, probablemente no podría controlarlo.

Al entrar, el merendero se encontraba totalmente opuesto a la apocalíptica escena que esperaba. Sentada a la barra estaba Regina, preparada para contraatacar en cualquier instante. En una de las mesas del fondo Mr. Gold protegía a su amada tras de sí y con una sonrisa triunfal dejaba en claro sus intenciones. El resto, todos escondidos tratando de protegerse de cualquier tipo de magia que pudiera ser usada.

-No me importa quién, como o porque inicio esto -aseguro la sheriff, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de cada persona en el local -sólo paren este show de una vez por todas

-Emma! -incrédula, Ruby objeto- detenlos o destruirán mi negocio!

-No veo que hayan hecho nada aún… -aseguro evitando una mueca de fastidio

-Es porque acabas de llegar -resoplo todavía bajo la barra- y no viste la bola de fuego que yo vi

-Señorita Swan -inicio la ex reyna- yo sólo vine a tomar mi almuerzo, cuando este hombre llegó vociferando amenazas en mi contra

-Es eso cierto?

-Claro que lo es! -confirmó la mujer

-Mr. Gold; es eso cierto? -con una mirada de advertencia, pidió el silencio de una y exigió la respuesta del otro.

-Sheriff Swan; bien podría contarle los hechos con mis propias frases, pero siendo realista nadie puede asegurar que usted me creerá. Así que, por que perder mi tiempo en una tediosa narración, cuando los hechos dicen mas que mil palabras.

Hechos? Cuales hechos? Sin duda ese hombre sabía bien como enredar a las personas, pero está vez no le seria tan fácil

-Entiendo por lo que acaba de decirme que acepta su culpa como incitador de lo ocurrido…

-Perdón? -sorprendido, interrumpió

-…y lógicamente Regina sólo actuó en consecuencia -finalizó con una exhalacion cansina- ambos vendrán conmigo a la estación

De pronto el ambiente se había tornado demasiado denso, todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacia ella esperando su siguiente movimiento, la primera reacción; pero nada sucedía, haciéndole sentir cohibida. Pensarían que tenia miedo?

Después de eso, todo sucedió sugestivamente a prisa. David había aparecido y al verlo, todos los que estaban escondidos tuvieron la suficiente confianza como para reaparecer; Mr. Gold salió del local por su propio pie, mientras Regina era llevada a la comisaría.

Por que demonios debía sentirse así desde que regreso? Por que tenía que estar actuando así? Es que acaso algo había cambiado en ella? Es que acaso ese cambio había sido tan grande?

No tenía ni idea, pero comenzaba a odiar aquello.

-Al parecer, nuestra reunión no tendrá que esperar

Ya en la comisaría, la ahora culpable se ánimo ha hablar en la primera oportunidad. Mientras Emma ocultaba la mirada; ingenua, había esperado que eso fuera asunto olvidado. Ella casi lo había olvidado…

-En realidad, sólo quería saber sí durante mi ausencia, habías convivido con él; con Henry…

**xxx**

Definitivamente ese no había sido su día; había quedado como una tonta frente a medio pueblo y el resto... sin duda se entero esa misma tarde. Mr. Gold prácticamente se había burlado de ella, en su propia cara, y Regina aparentaba estar mucho mas molesta al creer que sólo le había tomado el pelo, aunque en realidad si había algo de cierto en ello, pero sobre todo por la forma en que fue detenida y liberada esa misma tarde. Y eso sin anotar el dolor de cabeza que no le abandono ni un segundo desde la mañana.

Ya en su cama, Emma suspiro con pesadez, observando la escasa parte de cielo oscuro que se visualizaba desde su ventana, recordando parte de un amargo amor del pasado y acariciando momentos más cercanos, sucedidos en un realmente enorme castillo.

La sien le pulsaba, deseaba poder dormir ya, deseaba descansar, deseaba saber que estarían haciendo otras personas; particularmente ellos...

Qué será de Neal? Se había preguntado mientras merendaba en compañía de su hijo. Qué estará haciendo Hook? Se preguntaba justo en ese momento.

-Qué sucede contigo; Emma? -en apenas un murmullo, al fin se pregunto a sí misma, prácticamente como un amigable y taimado reclamo- qué?

Eso era lo último que deseaba, eso era lo último que haría. Sobre todo tratándose de un tipo de tal calaña. Suficiente había tenido con Neal como para sumar a Hook, que sin duda era mucho peor. Pero por más que trataba, resultó imposible alejarlo de sus pensamientos; o al menos así fue, hasta que cayó dormida.

**xxx**

La luna estaba en lo más alto cuando finalmente llegó a Neverland. Justo en ese momento, sabiendo que el tiempo era primordial y a la vez una ventaja; sobre su nave esparció un poco de aquel polvo y uso una cantidad aún menor en si mismo.

Le resultó bastante curioso como al verse en el espejo, aparentaba una edad que definitivamente ya no tenía; lucía como adolecente. Rio divertido con esa idea y no pudo evitar preguntarse como se vería una vez llegase a Storybrooke.

Llevaría acaso ropa tan extraña como la que usaba Swan? Aquella idea le hizo sonreír de nuevo; quizá el cambio no seria tan grande o tan notable como en este caso.

El pirata estaba por echarse a dormir en una hamaca, cuando recordó a su único e inconsciente pasajero. Reincorporándose, fue hasta la jaula en cuestión y aún sin abrirla, despertó al gigante.

-Qué hago aquí? -pregunto alarmado- quién eres tú? Qué me hiciste?

-Acaso no me recuerdas? -pregunto de forma inexpresiva- la hechicera te atrapo, no tengo idea de lo que planeaba hacer contigo…

-Donde está ella? -cayó en cuenta de a quién tenía frente a si.

-En otro mundo. Desde ahí no puede hacernos ya nada. Esto es Neverland

-Qué quieres de mi?

-En realidad, no creo que me seas de utilidad; sin embargo estas aquí, no te puedo regresar y en caso de intentarlo; ambos moriríamos. Así que… -finalmente abrió la jaula- eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-Y tú? -aún sin salir, se movió con cautela

-Yo iré a otro lugar, un sitio donde la magia no existe y los peligros son demasiados.

-No puedes dejarme aquí! -alarmado, no entendía de que hablaba- por que me trajiste?

-Te salve la vida y así me lo agradeces? Reclamando? -el pirata estaba realmente ofendido. Vaya desfachatez!

-Nunca pedí tu ayuda -aclaró e hizo una leve pausa- llévame -pidió al fin, obteniendo la mirada incrédula del capitán- te seré de ayuda.

Hook fingió meditar aquella sugerencia. Por un lado prefería seguir sólo, pero por el otro le vendría bien su colaboración con el barco; de todas formas, estaba seguro de salir ganando, pero sobre todo, eso era algo que ya había decidido.

-Qué ganas con ello? -pregunto entonces, cruzando los brazos

-Mucho mas que sí me quedó aquí; en una tierra extraña, sin agua ni comida.

Lo admitía, el mismo seria capaz de algo así. El mismo había sido capaz de llegar mucho mas bajo por una añeja promesa de venganza.

-Soy el capitán Killian Jones -ofreció su mano y a su vez mostró la pieza metálica que poseía, dejando en claro su identidad; por sí aún tenía alguna duda- pero haz el favor de llámame Hook.

-Anton -acepto el saludo- pero me llaman Tiny -sonrió sabiendo que había ganado mas que comida- puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto

-Qué me hicieron? Por que estoy de este tamaño?

-La hechicera te encogió. Lo cual es conveniente ya que tanto aquí como en el sitio a donde vamos, no existen los gigantes.

El pirata se mostró generoso al permitirle comer algo, y justo cuando finalmente ambos se disponían a descansar, el ahora normal sujeto dijo algo que resultó mas que inesperado para el capitán.

-Cuando ayudaste a que la hechicera me atrapará, pensé que debía haberte aplastado antes… -hizo una pausa esperando una reacción que jamás apareció- pero me equivoqué; eres diferente… eres casi como la chica a quién acompañabas al inicio.

Killian no sabía sí sentirse alagado u ofendido. Sin decir una sola palabra se adentro en su camarote y se deleitó en aquella extraña sensación que esas simples palabras habían provocado en él. Sus pensamientos regresaron hasta ese lugar en las alturas, hasta esos escasos días al lado de la rubia; a la forma en que desconfió de él; y era lógico, después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo atrás que no hacía nada noble por nadie, hacia mucho tiempo en que su corazón se había secado completamente y la venganza se había convertido en su único aliciente.

Ella no había confiado, y siendo sincero, él tampoco lo había hecho; pero eso no disculpaba la forma en que le abandono dejándole a merced de aquel gigante que ahora dormía en el camarote continuo, como único compañero de viaje.

Ella no había confiado, pero eso no quería decir que fuera una mala persona. De hecho, él sabía que detrás de aquella desconfianza se escondía algo mucho mas profundo. Seria temor? Pero temor a que?

Ella no había confiado, él tampoco lo había hecho, pero justo en ese momento también desconfiaba de sí mismo, de la intensidad con que deseaba que todo hubiese sido diferente; completamente diferente…

**XXX**

Antes que nada debo agradecer la aceptación que han mostrado con mi fic. Sobretodo porque he notado que los Swanqueen son los que más hay por aquí, además de los rumbell, y pues aquí estoy yo con mi Captainswan (que por cierto, admito ser neutral respecto a Emma), intentando crear entre ellos el tipo de situaciones que más me gusta escribir.

Respecto a la próxima actualización; bueno, momentáneamente solo puedo asegurar que la habrá, solo que quizá tenga que esperar hasta el segundo sábado de junio (es que tengo la manía de publicar solo los sábados o en ocasiones especiales), pero solo quizá. Y es que, como he prometido varias veces, tengo un par de publicaciones pendientes (en realidad son más, pero esas son las que mas me urgen).

Por otro lado, quizá noten que clasifique este fic como "angst/tragedy"; bueno, quizá lo cambie porque si soy sincera, aun no me decido por ninguna de mis opciones para el final :P

De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes han leído y sobretodo quienes me regalaron un comentario y siguiendo mi costumbre

**Allison Cameron **gracias por los buenos deseos y de paso, aquí esta la continuación ;)

**Gema **Amiga! Cuando quieras, tú sólo pregunta. Ya sabes que con gusto aclarare cualquier duda y por cierto! Gracias por seguirme hasta estos rumbos

**susan-black7 **Gracias! Y por supuesto que esa era mi intención, como siempre, iniciar con algo que además de interesante las dejara picadas… y creo que lo logre! Pero aguas, porque tengo la costumbre de dejarle en lo mejor :P

**Phoenix **Mi queridísima amiga, que puedo decir? Solo reafirmar que eres muy importante para mi, además de especial y también un tanto cómplice. A veces no sé como me aguantas! Y esto es solo una manera de demostrar el aprecio que siento por ti. Además; es cierto! Sin esa frase tuya, que aunque la modifique un poquito, este fic tendría un summary diferente. Besos!

Y finalmente, espero les haya gustado este segundo episodio. Gracias.

Besos y abrazos

Monse – 4tardecer


	3. III Arribaje

**ARRIBAJE**

Maldita sea! Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Aquello le resultaba completamente ilógico. Como era posible que después de haber estado tan cansado, no hubiese podido dormir en toda la noche? Y más absurdo aún, era que precisamente fuera por estar pensando en la detestable de Swan!

Maldición! Maldita mujer! Pero todavía más maldito él! Por permitírselo.

Siendo portador de unas ojeras demasiado marcadas salió a cubierta antes de tomar su habitual desayuno. Quería respirar aire fresco creyendo que aquello haría un cambio en él o tal vez, al menos eso ayudaría a despejar su mente.

-Capitán! -lo había olvidado y sólo por un instante fue evidente su sorpresa- capitán… -dando algunos pasos, llegó hasta donde Killian se encontraba- he preparado el desayuno, capitán

Frunció el ceño; eso era más de lo que esperaba, además de las muchas veces que repitió la palabra "capitán"; aunque ciertamente era gratificante y además, hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, pero tenía hambre.

-Tuviste alguna dificultad? -pregunto, encaminándose hasta el rústico comedor.

-No demasiadas; sólo una pecosa niña que pretendía robar nuestras provisiones

-Wendy… -musito entre cómico y enfadado- era de esperar…

-Me sorprendió bastante -admitió, mientras servía un humeante líquido de color amarillento- volaba…

-Qué demonios es esto? -ignoro su comentario respecto a la niña.

-Es sólo un poco de té, capitán.

-Té? -con gesto de evidente molestia, pregunto- donde carajos está mi ron?

-Perdone; capitán -algo tímido, balbuceo el gigante- pero no creí que el ron se llevara bien con lo que prepare para el desayuno -se excusó, dejando al otro boquiabierto-ahora mismo traeré el resto.

Jones volvió a observar con cierto recelo aquel líquido, lo olfateo y haciendo una mueca dio un trago.

No estaba tan mal, pensó; pero estaba seguro de que le gustaría mas sí estuviera frio. Dio otro sorbo, ahora saboreando el cálido gusto de la infusión, olvidando el claro hecho de que esa era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, en que tomaba algo que no fuese alcohol o agua.

Un plato con un par de huevos y un vaso con un líquido más espeso, fueron colocados frente a él.

-Por favor -sonriendo realmente complacido, dio un trago, saboreo el gusto a naranja e invitó a su nuevo compañero a sentarse y desayunar a la mesa con él.

Sí, tenía mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez en que convivio con alguien, de manera tal, como lo hacía con su desaparecida tripulación.

-Los niños perdidos ya saben que estamos aquí. Wendy es la líder y ella ya estuvo en el barco. Sólo tenemos dos opciones. Ocultarnos o marcharnos cuanto antes -le decía- con gusto esperaría hasta poder darles una lección; pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer…

xxx

Un par de huevos con dos rebanadas de tocino frito, una pieza de pan semi tostado y un vaso con jugo de naranja; era de lo que consistía su desayuno que observada como si tratase de averiguar la composición química de cada cosa. Al otro lado de la barra, Henry la miraba divertido, forzándose a no reír

-Qué? -finalmente Emma no pudo soportar más aquel escrutinio; eso le alteraba.

-Nada -rio, tapándose la boca con la mano; como sí con ello pudiera detenerse.

-Niño; eso no suena como nada.

-Es que… es cierto que ayer te asustó Mr. Gold?

-Qué? -tanto habían tergiversado la verdad? Malditos pueblos chicos, en ellos siempre era lo mismo- quién te dijo eso?

-Lo escuché por ahí…

-Pues no es cierto, nada cierto. Lo que paso fue que me sentía mal y… -y por qué tenía que darle explicaciones?- y termina tu desayuno o llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Henry se fue, Mary Margaret también y David los había llevado, por lo que él no tardaría en llegar a la estación; y ella aún no terminaba sus huevos.

Que rayos le sucedía? Creía saberlo, pero daría lo que fuese por que fuera depresión y no aquello que sospechaba. Ya en el pasado se había sentido así en más de una ocasión, pero algo le hacía creer que está vez era diferente; está vez era casi como con él, casi...

Su móvil sonó, regresándola a la realidad; el anuncio del mensaje nuevo parpadeaba al ritmo de la melodía y la vibración.

"Puedes traer café?"

A veces creía que su relación con David se había complicado desde el momento en que supo que era su padre; y no es que entonces fuesen muy unidos, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Kathryn; pero mensajes como ese, se lo recordaban.

"Claro"

Fue su escueta y breve respuesta.

Rápidamente ingirió el resto de su desayuno y agilizándose salió del apartamento, sin esperar un segundo más; además aún tenía que ir a Granny's.

-Que te sirvo? -con la sonrisa de siempre, Ruby estaba lista para tomar su pedido.

-Dos cafés para llevar.

-Enseguida.

La rubia no espero demasiado y una vez pago, hizo aquella usual pregunta que solía realizar desde que fue electa como sheriff.

-Alguna novedad? -la mesera ya sabía que aquella corta frase se refería más que nada a cierto par aficionado a la magia.

-Si a eso te refieres al rumor de que Regina está persiguiendo a Belle… podría ser… -término de hablar encogiendo los hombros.

-Gracias; investigare…

Salió del comedor suponiendo que a su vez ella tendría que seguir a la alcaldesa. Acaso ese día terminaría siendo un desastre igual que el anterior?

xxx

De día era difícil zarpar, sobre todo porque tenía que esperar hasta que el cielo estrellado fuera de nuevo visible; así que aquello le daba el tiempo suficiente como para dormir; claro, siempre y cuando la tal Wendy no se atreviera a molestarlo; cosa que por supuesto, hizo.

-Tu barco se parece al de Hook, pero tú no eres tan feo como él y además este sitio está vacío -mientras comía, la niña había hecho acto de presencia- das pena ajena-se burlaba de él en su propia cara, en su preciada nave.

-Niña, es mejor sí te largas. A menos que desees ir de vuelva al mundo del que provienes -la pequeña pareció meditarlo.

-Eso no suena divertido -balbuceo al fin tomando una manzana, la manzana del pirata- y disgustaría a Peter -mordió, mastico y hablo con la boca llena- pero en realidad me gustaría volver.

Atónito, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar; una de sus mayores enemigas, mostraba un poco de debilidad.

-Quizá es hora de que deje el mandó en manos de Peter. Estoy segura de que sabrá cuidar a los niños perdidos y… -hizo una pausa, volvió a morder la manzana y con cautela puso atención a la reacción que tuviera el capitán- supongo que algún día regresaras a tú mundo y por supuesto, tendrás que atravesar por aquí… -acaso había descubierto sus planes o quién era? Ese mísero polvo no servía!- puedo ir contigo? -pregunto con cierto toque de timidez.

-No! -su tono era determinante- jamás! No quiero a ninguna mocosa entrometida en mi barco! Lárgate Wendy; ve a jugar con tus amigos perdidos!

-Por favor… -rogo- realmente quiero regresar pero no sé como hacerlo. Además ya estoy harta de este lugar. Quiero volver a casa…

Enfadado y decidido a no escuchar mas lloriqueos, se puso de pie dispuesto a tomarla del cabello y arrojarla por la borda. Pero no esperaba aquella interrupción.

-Podría sernos de utilidad… -Anton había intervenido y abogado por la pequeña- yo me encargare de ella…

Fueron minutos en tenso silencio; en serio lo estaba pensando? Y es que al final de cuentas tenía razón; podría serle de utilidad?

-Sabes quién soy yo? -pregunto con seriedad.

-Eres mi… mi mayor enemigo; Hook.

-Y aún así esperas que acceda a llevarte?

-Sí, bueno yo… hare lo que pida… capitán.

-Y para que quieres regresar? -intrigado, pregunto- no tienes suficientes aventuras y diversión estando aquí?

-Sí; pero ya estoy harta de que esos mocosos me llamen madre; soy sólo una niña!

-Una niña que ha vivido mucho más tiempo que yo -aclaró.

Le creía; y mientras estudiaba su largo y rizado cabello castaño, aquellos ojos en tono herbal y sus tenues pero algo maltratadas facciones; en su mente comenzaba a tramar lo que haría con ella.

-Juras hacer todo lo que te indique?

-Lo juro -respondió con una solemnidad inusual para la edad que aparentaba.

-Zarparemos al atardecer -regresando a su asiento, jugueteo un poco con la punta de su garfio- antes de que aparezca la primera estrella. Trae tus cosas y haz el favor de darte un baño...

-Sí, señor! -se dispuso a irse luego de está vez tomar la fruta de Anton.

-Pero Wendy; sí me traicionas, no tendré misericordia…

No le había dado demasiado tiempo para prepararse, pero aunasí aquella joven de aparentemente diez años, había sido puntual a pesar de que parecía estar escondiéndose.

Y fue justo así como comenzó la última parte de su viaje rumbo a Storybrooke.

xxx

Había malgastado toda la mañana estando fuera de la casa de Regina y en todo ese tiempo no hubo ni un sólo movimiento ni dentro, ni fuera del lote; lo cual significaba que había sido descubierta, que llegó tarde o aquello sólo había sido un chisme; como suponía. Pero por si las dudas, lo más conveniente era seguir vigilando, sólo que en está ocasión se enfocaría en alguien mucho más fácil; Belle.

Toda la tarde paso sin novedad, de hecho, estaba realmente aburrida; y es que no hizo nada más que ir de la biblioteca a la tienda de Mr. Gold, de ahí a Granny's y de regreso al local.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando la pareja salió de aquel negocio. La línea límite del pueblo había sido su destino y desde una distancia prudente, observaba como aquel hombre atravesaba la marca que con anterioridad habían puesto Leroy y sus amigos.

-Pero que…? -aquella escena le había quitado el aliento; simplemente no podía creerlo.

La alegría de la chica indicaba que de algún modo Mr. Gold seguía siendo Rumpelstiltskin, lo que seguramente quería decir que aún poseía su magia. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto; seguía sin reaccionar.Y tan enfocada estaba que no se percató del momento en que Regina llegó y jaló a Belle; tan retraída estaba, que le parecía estar viendo una película en cámara lenta.

Un auto entró al pueblo mientras la malvada mujer sostenía una especie de fuego fosforescente en su mano; luego el vehículo golpeó a Belle arroyándola, pero logrando evitar hacer un daño mayor a la ex alcaldesa.

-Envía una ambulancia al límite del pueblo! -vocifero por la radio- hubo un accidente. Iré a ver cuántos heridos hay.

-Sigues ahí, Emma? -era Snow quién respondió- David acaba de me comunicó al hospital y luego con él. Emma? Que sucedió?

Al llegar a la escena la sheriff se percató de la gravedad del asunto. Gracias al impacto Belle había caído fuera de la línea divisoria, Regina sólo había sufrido lo que parecía una fractura y un fuerte golpe, Mr. Gold estaba ileso y en ese momento trataba de curar a su novia, pero el chofer estaba inconsciente; eso era quizá lo más alarmante. Definitivamente lo era.

xxx

-Te llevare, pero debes estar consciente de que a donde vamos actuarás como si fueras mi hija -con tono serio le puso sobre aviso- sólo por un tiempo… -confirmó, más para si mismo que para ella.

-Si no me queda de otra… -rodó los ojos con fastidio- es todo o aún falta algo más?

-Mocosa insolente! -gruño el capitán- sólo te estábamos esperando -giro un poco hacia el gigante- pon la nave en marcha -le indicó con un ademan. Esa sería otra larga noche que sin duda, entusiasmaba a todos.

El viaje había resultado un tanto complicado y la verdad es que no estaba seguro de donde arribarían exactamente; pero siguiendo su sentido marino, navego mostrándose bastante primeros vestigios del sol comenzaban a ser visibles cuando sacó su telescopio y confirmó su ubicación; después de todo, sus instintos seguían intactos.

-Trae a la niña -ordenó, siendo obedecido enseguida.

-Tengo sueño… -minutos después, la pequeña se quejaba y tallaba los ojos frente a él.

-Hemos llegado -confirmó- pero antes de acercarnos al embarcadero hay algo que debo hacer con ustedes -mostró el polvo rojizo que aún le quedaba- esto es para que no se delaté nuestra procedencia –dijo;esparció un poco en todos y guardo lo poco que le quedaba.

Enseguida la niña regreso a su cama, mientras Killian comenzaba a notar los casi imperceptibles cambios en el barco, en Anton y en el mismo. Notótambién que la hechicera había tenido razón respecto al efecto del polvo; en ese mundo sin magia, era aún más lento. Pero aún quedaba la duda de cuánto duraría.

-Ve a preparar algo para el desayuno -pidió.

Al llegar al muelle no se veía un alma en las cercanías; lo que significaba que aún era muy temprano y por obvias razones, una gran ventaja para que el camuflaje hiciera efecto.

Con paso aletargado se dirigió hasta el comedor que contrario a lo que esperaba, había cambiado considerablemente rápido. Las paredes cambiaron por un tono claro, la rústica mesa era ahora una pieza blanca que aparentaba ser demasiado frágil, los asientos de pesada madera eran ahora banquillos y sillas de un ligero metal, con cojines y algunas estaban fijas al piso.

-Wow! -tras él, el gigante entró vistiendo un extraño y holgado pantalón gris claro, una especie de camisola naranja sin botones y unos muy raros zapatos blancos.

-Esos se ven bastante incómodos -señaló los tenis.

-En realidad… -bajo la vista a sus pies y sonriendo movió los dedos- son todo lo contrario.

-Y la comida?

-Creo que hay un problema con eso… -musito- la cocina cambio tanto, que no sé cómo usarla.

-Tomaré lo que sea -suponía que aquello era cierto- después le daré un vistazo. Mientras tanto, iré a dormir -tomo el plato con fruta que el tripulante llevaba y se marchó.

Ya en su camarote reviso su armario comprobando no tener ropa tan extraña como la del otro, y suspiro aliviado al encontrar cosas totalmente diferentes, casi como lo que se había imaginado y que quizá por casualidad; le agrado. Pero… le agradaría a Swan?

xxx

Esa noche había dormido muy poco, la presión de saber que ese misterioso hombre podía morir trayendo con eso más visitas indeseadas, daba vueltas en su mente impidiéndole pensar en nada más, incluyendo el dormir. Fue hasta la madrugada cuando finalmente el Dr. Whale autorizó su entrada y nuevamente tuvo que lidiar con sus padres que también pretendían ir a interrogar al sujeto.

Aquello resultó ser bastante extraño, había pasado ya demasiado tiempo desde que no veía a nadie que no fuera habitante del pueblo o del bosque encantado. Hasta August había resultado ser el personaje de un cuento! Sin embargo, aquel hombre le intrigaba demasiado.

-Iré a la comisaría -una vez término la charla con el herido, se arrepintió del procedimiento que siguió con él, y se marchó queriendo investigar en caso de que resultará ser él, quién por algún pretexto legal o remordimiento, pretendiera quedarse.

-Emma; necesitas dormir -preocupada, le aconsejo su madre.

-Dormiré en la estación -afirmó retirándose de ahí, de una vez por todas.

Trataba de aclarar la mente y por eso prefirió caminar el largo trecho hasta su destino. De paso, las pocas personas que le encontraban, la saludaban igual que siempre. Situación que comenzaba a aburrirle.

Eso habrían sentido todos al llegar a Storybrooke? De pronto se preguntó; y Henry? Que habrá sentido él? Seria por eso que la busco? Porque estaba aburrido de tanta monotonía. Y que de Regina y Mr. Gold? Ellos estuvieron en la misma situación?

xxx

Despertó con una extraña sensación de alerta, además de sobresaltada. Definitivamente no volvería a dormir en la estación; de nuevo le dolía la espalda y sin querer había arrugado un par de documentos sobre su escritorio.

Una vez estiro los brazos fue al despachador y tomo dos vasos de agua, que realmente le refresco; y una vez hecho esto reviso su reloj.

-Las dos treinta! -no podía creerlo; había dormido casi seis horas!

Su estómago rugió justo en ese momento, lo cual le resultó bochornoso, pero por fortuna no había nadie más ahí. Lo que le recordaba; donde rayos estaba David?

Aún tallándose los ojos regreso a su escritorio, ordenó un poco el desorden que tenía y encontró una goma de mascar que no dudo en probar; volvió a revisar la hora y sólo habían pasado cinco minutos. Suspiro con pesadez, aún tenía que buscar la información que posiblemente necesitaría pero por el momento el hambre era demasiada y más urgente de resolver.

Ya había comenzado a marcar el número del Granny's cuando finalmente llegó David.

-Dónde estabas? -exigió una respuesta, ignorando el hecho de que aquel hombre fue alguna vez rey.

-Fui a comer… tú seguías dormida, así que no te quise molestar.

-Ok -camino a la salida colocándose su chaqueta roja- regreso después; es mi turno de comer. Voy con las Lucas, por si me necesitas -una vez dicho esto se perdió de la vista de aquel hombre encantador.

El ambiente en el merendero era el de costumbre. Cerca de la entrada estaba Archie, al centro del local reconoció a Ava y Nicholas Zimmer y en una de las mesas del fondo identificó algunos médicos del hospital.

Disimulando un bostezó entró, se sentó a la barra y espero hasta que Ruby se acercara para atenderle.

-Que tal Emma? -había sido Granny quién le hablo- que vas a ordenar? -la sheriff le observó con atención y por un par de minutos, no pudo reaccionar.

-Mejor dime en que te puedo ayudar -la anciana sonrió

-Primero come algo -dijo- te ves un poco pálida -afirmó y siguió- antes de irte, hay algo que urge hablar contigo.

-Sólo quiero un emparedado con papas y una soda -dijo e inmediatamente la abuela se fue.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando sonó la campanilla de la puerta, anunciando un nuevo comensal; todos habían volteado, a excepción de Emma que estaba leyendo un recién recibido mensaje de Henry. Pero de haber puesto atención, se habría percatado del pequeño grupo que ingreso y se sentó justo tras ella.

-Emma… -era Ruby con su orden, quién con una mirada cómplice le entregó una nota.

-Gracias -asintió y volvió la vista a la cocina, donde la abuelita le observaba atenta.

_"El asunto del que quería hablar contigo está justo detrás de ti"_

Una vez leyó la nota fue precavida dio un sorbo a su soda y regresando la vista a la cocina, afirmó con suavidad. Comió con cierta calma y al terminar, sobre la barra dejó el dinero que sabía debía pagar. Fue entonces que volteó segura de que aún nadie que no había visto al llegar, salía aun.

-Buena tarde -saludo, provocando que aquellas tres personas voltearan a ella, lo cual le sorprendió ocasionando que frunciera el ceño.

-Buena tarde -respondió uno de ellos- se le ofrece algo?

La sheriff no pudo mover un sólo músculo. Eran extraños; no eran del pueblo. Como rayos es que estaban ahí? Sobre todo cuando justo esa misma mañana pensaba en lo que haría para evitar eso.

-Por sí no se ha dado cuenta… -aquella voz la obligó a reaccionar- estamos tratando de comer…

Fue entonces cuando prestó total atención al rostro de ese hombre y quedó nuevamente impactada. No era posible! No! Sus ojos comenzaron a bailar entre la intensa y burlona mirada de aquel hombre y la búsqueda de la pieza metálica que lo delataría.

-Hook... -inevitablemente balbuceo ese apelativo con un tono casi imperceptible.

**XXX**

Chicas! Nuevamente gracias por leer. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Debo quizá comentar que últimamente tengo un raro problema de falta de inspiración respecto a mi otro fandom favorito; lo cual ha beneficiado a esta historia.

No estoy muy segura de cuando podre actualizar nuevamente aquí. Sin embargo prometo avisar en facebook (como siempre). Pero de antemano ya saben mi horario; todos los sábados, regularmente antes del medio día (hora centro de México), si no estoy por aquí, eso quiere decir que me toco con Candy o en su defecto, eso solo quiere decir que de nuevo tuve problemas con mi compu :(

Espero estar pronto de regreso y espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos. Besos

Monse – 4tardecer


	4. IV Extraños

**EXTRAÑOS**

Aquello se le estaba haciendo costumbre; despertar cansado, con hambre y pensando en cosas que no debería, pero para colmo le dolía la cabeza; quizá por falta de alcohol, o eso aseguraba él.

En cuanto se movió, el completo cambio le golpeo de frente, empezando con la ausencia de su preciado garfio y después, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que rayos había hecho para conseguir un poco de agua y así lavarse la cara, tampoco supo como pero consiguió vestirse correctamente y finalmente, la cerradura de su camarote era tan extraña, que por un momento temió no poder salir de ahí. Pero todo aquel lio no había sido suficiente, ya que al salir de sus renovados aposentos, se encontró con que su tripulación también tenía hambre y no tenían ni idea de cómo funcionaba aquel nuevo barco.

–Buscaremos algún sitio donde comer –les aviso yendo a buscar la parte de su tesoro que había llevado consigo, para elegir alguna pieza con la que pudiera pagar.

Fue grande su sorpresa a notar que también eso había cambiado y en lugar de monedas de oro, había unos papeles muy extraños. Busco el joyero que guardaba cerca de su cama y suspiro aliviado al notar que al menos eso no había cambado. Finalmente tomo un poco de ambos, solo para prevenir.

Llevando unos cómodos y algo desgastados vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros verdes y azules y zapatos color marrón, se unió con el resto.

–Lindo yate… –dijo alguien desde un velero cercano, cuando el trío proveniente de Neverland salió de su escondite.

–Gracias –fue la niña quien respondió captando la atención con su juguetona sonrisa y desviándola del ceño fruncido del capitán al igual que del temor del gigante.

Había pasado más de una hora y era obvio que estaban perdidos, pero el pirata seguía terco; no quería aceptarlo y menos, pedir alguna dirección. Las personas en la calle les observaban con asombro, cautela o temor, pero nunca con indiferencia; aquel escrutinio comenzaba a afectar los nervios tanto del capitán como de sus acompañantes, y estuvo a punto de estallar, de no ser por el cartel con el que tropezó.

–Me… me-nú… –Wendy trato de leer, pero estaba segura del lugar a donde habían llegado, todos lo estaban.

–No sabes leer? –tras Killian, Anton era amigable con la niña– yo te enseñare –le prometió, luego de verla negar con timidez

–Deberás aprender mucho más que solo a leer bien –completo el pirata, abriendo las puertas del merendero.

Una campanilla anuncio su entrada en el curioso lugar que le recordaba el cambio en el comedor de su barco; todo estaba decorado en colores claros y metálicos. Pero eso fue lo ultimo en llamar la atención de aquel hombre.

–Swan… –pronuncio tan bajo como podía, y sin lograr evitar una sonrisa tonta.

Con calma repaso aquel serio rostro que tanto le había atormentado desde que ella se marcho, y habría dado lo que fuera, por saber en que estaba pensando o que diablos hacia con esa cosa extraña que tenia en sus manos…

–Ya me puedo sentar? –tomándole de la mano, su "hija" le regreso a la realidad– tengo hambre, papá –fue en ese instante que reviso el local, percatándose de las miradas atentas a ellos

–Sentémonos ahí –sintiéndose extraño, en parte por la niña que llevaba de la mano, camino acomodándose justo detrás de la rubia que enturbiaba sus sueños.

Una joven y atractiva mujer de cabello largo y negro con inusuales tonos rojos, les atendió justo después de entregar sus alimentos a la sheriff. Después de eso todo iba marchando bien, hasta que finalmente ella había decidido interrumpir.

–Buena noche –al escucharla todos voltearon, sabían que eso pasaría en algún momento, pero habían esperado que aun faltara mucho para ello.

–Buena noche –Killian tomo el mando de la situación– se le ofrece algo?

Era poco común ver aquella mueca dibujada en el rostro de la mujer. Solo esperaba no ser descubierto y así, en aquel estado, tardo un par de minutos en replicar

–Por si no se ha dado cuenta; estamos tratando de comer…

La vio reaccionar, notó la confusión en sus facciones y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alegrarse. Aquello era todo un logro.

–Hook… –apenas la escucho y creyó palidecer, pero se repuso en menos de un instante

–Disculpe? –arqueo la ceja y pretendió no haber escuchado, aunque casi era cierto

–Lo… lo lamento; es que usted se parece mucho a alguien que conozco –explico, llevando sus manos a los bolcillos traseros de su pantalón y continuo una vez se aclaro la garganta– veo que no son pobladores de Storybrooke –ofreció su mano, siendo esta retenida– soy la sheriff del pueblo; Emma Swan… y… piensan quedarse mucho tiempo?

–El es mi medio hermano Anton –comenzó la presentación– ella es mi hija Wendy y yo soy Peter…

–Pan? –sonrió avergonzada con su broma

–Perdón? –le dedico una mirada retorica

–Lo… lo lamento –volvió a disculparse– fue solo una broma –sonrió con timidez, segura de que estaba roja de vergüenza

–De hecho, me sorprendió; es adivina o algo por el estilo? –carcajeo, disfrutado de la reacción que la mujer tenia

–Debo parecerle una tonta –un poco más relajada, al descubrir que había caído en su propio juego se limitó a sonreír incomoda al notar que aun no pretendían soltar su mano.

–Emma Swan, es todo un placer conocerla. Peter Jones –aclaro, viendo directamente a aquellas pupilas de tono verde suave, que ya se mostraban algo recelosas– quería saber cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí, cierto? –pregunto devolviendo la cálida mano que sostenía

–Ohm… si… es que, tiene que informarlo en las oficinas del muelle.

–Estamos en busca de un nuevo hogar –le informo, notando las reacciones de su interlocutora– y en caso de que este lugar nos resulte agradable, nuestra estancia podría ser larga. Aun no averiguo donde están esas oficinas; pero no se preocupe, solucionare ese asunto lo antes posible.

–De hecho, es algo usual en cada puerto y siempre están visibles… –aviso, notando como los otros dos hablaban entre si, ignorándoles; y fue justo entonces que le pareció haber visto al hermano antes.

–Al ver tan pocas embarcaciones, creí que no habría problema si lo dejaba para otro momento, además; este no es un puerto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

–Como sea, debe avisar a los administradores y pagar la cuota correspondiente; aunque a esta hora es lógico que ya hayan cerrado –mostro una sonrisa apretada, mientras deseaba que no les gustara el pueblo y se largan cuanto antes– si me necesitan, no duden en llamar a la oficina –con esas simples palabras dio fin a la conversación– hasta luego

–No dude en que le llamaré –pronuncio no muy seguro de a que se refería– solo por el placer de volver a saber de usted –le regalo una sonrisa ladina y con voz profunda la dejo ir– nos veremos pronto; Swan…

Tratando de mostrarse serena, la sheriff abandono el merendero. Al salir, cerca del poste y segura de que ahí, ese hombre no la vería, exhalo; la realidad es que seguía impactada con el asombroso parecido que tenia con el pirata que solo unos cuantos días atrás había abandonado en el bosque encantado. Muy en el fondo le decepcionaba saber que no se trataba de la misma persona.

–Peter Jones… –balbuceo, mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra– tenia que ser Jones…

Enseguida retomo el paso y regreso a su oficina, mientras pensaba en las posibles cosas que le llevaron a actuar así; como una perfecta tonta.

–Leroy acaba de llamar –en cuanto la vio entrar, le comento las novedades– hay gente nueva en el pueblo. Llegaron en un yate y están justo frente a su velero. Iré a investigar; vienes?

–Anton, Wendy y Peter Jones…

–Como dices?

–Anton, Wendy y Peter Jones son quienes llegaron en ese yate.

–Como lo sabes?

–Estaban en Granny's –explico, sentándose tras su escritorio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza

–Debemos hacer algo para sacarlos del pueblo y evitar que vengan otros –su voz era seria, sin flaqueza alguna– Emma; me estas escuchando?

–Sí! –lo tomo como reclamo– estoy en eso! Entiende que no es tan fácil! –toda la presión contenida durante los días anteriores, se exteriorizo en ese instante– que pretendes que haga? No se usar la magia, así que esa opción queda descartada y no conozco ninguna ley que les impida quedarse, además de que no tengo ningún pretexto que darles y menos sé como evitar que más gente venga! –casi gritaba descontrolada, mientras Charming no daba crédito a aquella escena– si tanto te interesa; por que no vas tú y los corres sin razón aparente! Vamos! –finalmente suspiro y se calmo un poco sabiendo que se estaba precipitado– ve hasta su yate y pídeles que se larguen; solo porque en Storybrooke no nos gustan los extraños…

xxx

David salió de la comisaria mucho más que molesto; aquella discusión rebaso más allá de su limite de paciencia. Si; ella era la sheriff del pueblo y si; también creció sin padres y ciertamente quizá sufrió demasiado gracias a ello; pero todo eso no le daba derecho a tratarlo así, sin importar si estaba molesta o no, y sin importar lo que el mismo había padecido.

Había sido gracias a que aparecieron Henry y Marie Margaret que no le dijo lo que indisputablemente se merecía.

–Dime lo que sepas…

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el muelle, donde no dudo en buscar a Leroy y espero con él, hasta que regresaran los turistas.

–Llegaron durante la madrugada –respondió el enano– dos hombres y una niña. Al parecer no hablan demasiado

–Que opinas de ellos? –pregunto, destapando una cerveza

–Puede ser que solo estén de paso; lo digo por la niña… como sea, estaré al pendiente en caso de que suceda algo importante

David hizo una pausa reflexiva recordando que Emma le había comentado que los encontró en Granny's, pero él comenzaba a desesperarse, pues tardaban mucho en regresar.

–Daré un vistazo por las calles aledañas al muelle. Agradeceré me avises en cuanto vuelvan –sin esperar respuesta regreso a su camioneta, arranco y dio aquel recorrido antes de reaparecer en la estación de policías.

xxx

El momento de pagar la cuenta había resultado ser un poco más complicado que la tarea de ordenar y comer. La esbelta muchacha esperaba observándolo con recelo, mientras al azar elegía uno de esos papeles verdes y luego lo entrego, casi rezando por que hubiera elegido bien; por suerte, la chica se largo y comenzó a dar algunos golpes en una extraña caja.

–Andando –sin perder tiempo, arreó a su grupo para abandonar el lugar– toma nuestra cena –dijo al otro y ofreció la mano que ahora tenia en lugar del garfio, a la niña que con una risilla la acepto.

–Señor! Su cambio! –un poco nervioso, Killian se detuvo

–Ohm… consérvelo

–Pero señor; es demasiado…

–Demasiado?

–Sí, su cuenta fue de $46.50 y usted pago con un billete de $100

–En, en serio? –balbuceo admitiendo para si mismo, que ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo que le dio– creí que era de $50 –regreso un poco y solo tomo el billete– gracias, linda –le guiño el ojo y luego de una mueca de fastidio por parte de la más pequeña, se fueron

–Debiste preguntarle como regresar al muelle –ya fuera, reclamo el gigante

–Buena idea –siguió hasta la cerca y se recargo en uno de los postes de esta– ve a preguntar y presta atención, o mejor que te dibuje un mapa… –sugirió mientras el otro entraba resignado.

–Aquella mujer te puso nervioso? –suspicaz, de inmediato pregunto

–De quien hablas? –fingió indiferencia, suponía se refería a la mesera.

–Vamos Hook! –antes de llamarle así, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca– no creerás que me tragaré esa respuesta; tú mismo lo dijiste ayer, he vivido más que tú. Te pusiste nervioso con la tal sheriff.

–No quiero hablar de ello –pretexto entonces, mientras con suavidad pellizcaba su labio inferior

–La conoces? Es por ella que estamos aquí?

–Estas jugando con fuego, Wendy. Quizá necesitas recordar que aquí no puedes volar…

–Olvídalo; no necesito más respuesta que esa –sonrió triunfal, cruzando los brazos– con gusto te ayudare; será divertido. Pero para ello tendrás que hablar –volvió a tomar su mano al reaparecer el gigante.

Esta vez la familia Jones caminaba con mayor confianza, a pesar de que prestaban más atención a las calles, tratando de memorizar algunos detalles con que pudieran identificarlas en su próxima caminata.

–Buena tarde –justo a mitad del recorrido, un hombre rubio los detuvo– están perdidos? –tras él, cerró el vehículo en que iba– déjenme presentarme. Soy David Nolan –extendió la mano– soy quien esta a cargo de la seguridad del pueblo.

–Estamos bien –de nuevo fue Killian quien hablo– gracias –se detuvo, notando que el rubio esperaba– oh! Claro! Ella es mi pequeña Wen, él es mi medio hermano Anton y yo soy Peter Jones.

–Y que les parece el pueblo? –satisfecho con la presentación, forzó una sonrisa a la vez en que se recargaba sobre el cofre y cruzaba los brazos tratando de parecer amable

–Es muy pintoresco –confesó, inseguro de lo que debía decir– verdad? –dio un codazo en el brazo del gigante

–Sí –malhumorado, vocifero; reconocía aquel rostro

–Y que me dices tú? –pregunto a la niña, seguro de que algo andaba mal ahí

–No sé –sonrió con gracia, encogiendo los hombros– el único lugar que conozco, es a donde acabamos de comer y me gusto mucho –parecía emocionada

–Pretenden quedarse mucho tiempo? –preguntó al fin– quizá puedan conocer un poco más de las bellezas de Storybrooke –uso aquella táctica, solo para averiguar lo que quería saber

–Aun no lo sabemos… –soluciono el pirata

–Entiendo –inclino un poco la cabeza, notando como uno de ellos no le quitaba la vista de encima– pues; bienvenidos a Storybrooke! –finalizo un tanto incomodo, reparando en que alguien más se unía a la escena

xxx

–Henry; termina tu tarea o no podrás ir a casa de Grace.

Al llegar Snow se había dado cuenta del cargado ambiente y la tensión entre padre e hija, incluso escucho una última y cínica frase por parte de Emma. Estaba muy intrigada pero espero el momento para poder enterarse de lo que ahí estaba sucediendo. David se marcho prácticamente en cuanto los vio y ella comenzó con otros asuntos para no ser tan directa; sin embargo, ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo.

–Pero iré a hacer un trabajo de la escuela. Es en equipo y además, Emma ya me dio permiso.

–Aun así; has tu tarea–un tanto enfurruñado, obedeció y se marcho a la oficina principal– y bien; me dirás tú, o tendré que preguntar.

–No es necesario, Henry me envió un texto mientras comía y le di permiso de ir… –menciono sin entender porque tenia que darle explicaciones sobre su hijo

–Me refiero a la discusión que tuviste con tu padre

–No es nada… –murmuro, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, había comenzado a buscar la información que pudiese serle útil para deshacerse de los extraños– no creo que haya sido para tanto –corrigió

–Emma; lo fue. David casi echaba humo por las orejas –pretendió llamar su atención con eso, pero ni así lo consiguió, aunque no sabia que desde el inicio, la rubia había dejado de leer lo que tenía enfrente– es obvio que algo te molesta. Estos días has estado muy distraída y además creo que no estas durmiendo bien; tienes unas ojeras muy marcadas –hizo un ligera pausa– me lo dirás; cierto? –después de un suspiro por parte de su interlocutora, finalmente recibió una tímida mirada– acaso ya no confías en mi?

–Más bien, creo que por ahora no confió en mi –murmuro, dejando caer las manos en el escritorio

–Cuéntamelo –sonrió procurando infundir seguridad, alcanzando las manos de su hija

–Hay alguien en quien no puedo dejar de pensar… –debía admitir que aceptar aquello, le había costado demasiado trabajo

–Graham? –pregunto con cautela y después de un largo silencio

–No… –apenas musito confirmando con un ligero ademan, pero recordando lo que había sucedido con él– Graham era muy dulce y sin duda, gracias a él abrí un poco más mi corazón, pero es otra persona…

–Entonces de quien se trata? –la princesa del bosque encantado estuvo a punto de revelarlo y permaneció con los labios entreabiertos por un par de segundos, hasta que supo que no se atrevería a confesarlo y entonces pretexto otras cosas

–Es que no es solo eso, también me siento extraña, aburrida; a veces quisiera regresar a Boston, al menos por un par de días

–Pero Emma! Eso tiene solución! Cariño; estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo; nosotros no podemos, tú sabes porque.

–Sí; lo sé. Es que no me atrevo; en parte por Henry, por ustedes y también un poco por mí. Que tal si una vez ahí, no quiero regresar… tal vez todo lo que necesito sea solo un buen descanso.

Mary Margaret quiso decirle que no tenia que preocuparse por ellos, que si decidía quedarse en Boston, lo comprendía y que después de todo, ella podía regresar cuando quisiera y en caso de que no pudiera, le llamaría a diario de ser necesario. Pero la verdad es que en caso de que eso sucediera, la extrañaría demasiado, eso sin contar con que aun no estaba dispuesta a separarse nuevamente de su hija.

–Puede ser –en cambio sonrió la morena

Algunos minutos después Snow se marcho, dejando a Henry ahí y dejando también a una Emma ensimismada y con un extraño sentimiento de culpa.

Paso una hora en la que no hubo una sola novedad, hasta que percibió algunas voces que venían justo desde la entrada a la estación.

–David… –mascullo; quizá ese era el momento para pedirle una disculpa, pero pronto reconoció las voces de quienes estaban con él; como sea, aprovecharía para ir a dejar a su hijo– algún problema? –fue todo lo que atino a decir una vez salió

–Ninguno; solo les estaba dando la bienvenida. Lo cual me recuerda que debo llamar a Leroy– aviso, adentrándose en el edificio

–Vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos… –al parecer, aquel hombre no sabia de discreción– quizá es cosa del destino, aunque creo que prefiero suponer que me tiene vigilado con la única intención de cruzarse en mi camino de manera casual…

Ella lo vio de pies a cabeza; haciendo una mueca despectiva corroboró que hasta en eso se parecía al pirata. Que fastidio!

–Cariño; si esa es tu intención, solo dímelo y podría concederte mi itinerario –su sonrisa era más que arrogante.

–Suele usted actuar así, enfrente de su hija? –con el ceño fruncido, prácticamente le regaño a mitad de la calle– eso habla muy mal de usted, señor Jones –él sonrió de lado desviando la mirada; eso era algo en lo que no había pensado. De hecho, lo único que paso por su mente fue verla así, con el ceño fruncido

–Peter ha perdido la practica –riendo, el gigante salió en su defensa, mientras el capitán seguía por no acostumbrarse a tener "familia"– disculpe si la ofendió –dio un fuerte codazo al capitán y siguió– no suele actuar así. Créame; suele ser un poco más normal…

–Lo que pasa –ahora era la niña la que intervenía, causando en ella cierta afinidad con el defendido– es que desde que mamá murió, no ha tenido ninguna novia; se conforma con unas cuantas amigas –fingió un poco de tristeza; mientras la sheriff no supo si debía sonreír por su inocencia

–Yo… lo siento mucho –al notar que todos esperaban una respuesta de su parte, termino por sentirse afectada y solo quería salir de ahí; lamentablemente su boca la traiciono– fue hace mucho? –pregunto a los hombres

–Como doscientos años… –balbuceo el capitán sin poder evitarlo, siendo merecedor de una atenta mirada por parte de la rubia

–Casi dos años… –suspiro Wen y sus verdes pupilas reflejaron pesar– la extraño mucho…

Emma ya no tuvo nada más que decir, aquella pequeña la había enternecido sobremanera y por un instante se sintió identificada; ella también sabía lo que era no tener madre, pero al menos Wendy podía contar con su padre. Estuvo a punto de confesárselo, cuando su propio hijo apareció; él también sabía de eso…

–Ma; es hora… –como fuese, era su salvación– recuerda que dijiste me llevarías a casa de Grace.

–Ehm… sí; claro –carraspeo– traes todas tus cosas? –centro toda su atención en él y su mochila, le vio afirmar– avisaste a David? –de nuevo afirmo, mostrando su curiosidad por los extraños– sube al auto –le entrego .la llave de la patrulla y volvió con los turistas– disculpen pero debo retirarme –se encamino dentro de la comiaria, pero una vez en la entrada recargo la mano sobre el marco e hizo un aparente inocente ofrecimiento– quieren que los lleve? El muelle aun esta lejos…

–Sí! –emocionada, deseando saber que se sentía subir en esa cosa tan extraña, Wendy respondió y jalo a su "padre"– vamos pa! Ya estoy cansada

–Está bien –lo pensó bastante pero término por acceder, él también tenía curiosidad y después de todo, para cumplir con su cometido, debía poner de su parte.

–Espero no les moleste, primero pasare a dejar a Henry. Por favor –abrió la puerta del asiento trasero– suban; ahora vuelvo.

La sheriff regreso hasta donde estaba su padre y sin comentar nada respecto a sus pasajeros, se fue, dejándole claro que no regresaría y lo vería en el apartamento.

El viaje comenzaba a hacer estragos en el marino. Aquel niño no cerraba la maldita boca, hacía una estúpida pregunta tras otra; pero por suerte, Wendy había encontrado la forma de distraerlo, lo cual fue lo más conveniente, pues tarde o temprano lo habría obligado a callar.

–Quiero que en cuanto termines me envíes un texto y vendré por ti –dijo la mujer, que espero hasta que su hijo bajara y enseguida pregunto– quiere alguien pasarse para adelante? –La pequeña habría querido ser ella, pero desafortunadamente su "padre" se le adelanto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Killian no atinaba a como entablar una conversación; de ser por él, habría bromeado y habría disfrutado con las reacciones de los demás o seguramente le habría reclamado por su traición; pero la verdad es que tenía algo de miedo de hablar de más y meter la pata.

–En que parte del muelle están? –lo sabia, gracias a Leroy, pero opto por disimular

–Ehm… –le pillo aun distraído– es al fondo… –no es que fuera un lugar muy grande pero para facilitarles las cosas, era necesario ser preciso

–Y que les pareció el pueblo?

La conversación fue más resuelta, a pesar de que él oji azul no participaba. Ligeramente enfadado, el capitán solo escuchaba y deseaba poder estar ya cerca de su barco, para que esos dos se bajaran y pudiera quedarse solo, con ella. Sin embargo aun no decidía si aquello era lo más conveniente o no.

**XXX**

Cumpliendo con mi cuota semanal, esta semana les traigo este nuevo capitulo. Aprovechando, quisiera avisar que se me esta complicando un poco el siguiente episodio por lo cual podría demorar una o dos semanas, pero si todo marcha bien, entonces el sábado 29 estaré de regreso.

Aprovecho también para avisarles que por ciertas cuestiones de la vida real, puede ser que modifique mi horario, manteniéndome en los días sábados, pero sin hora fija; cosa que por supuesto regresara a la normalidad en la segunda semana de junio.

Y por ultimo, para mis Candyamigas que me han seguido hasta aquí; debo avisarles que aunque sigo con "Que sople el viento" pronto y después una larga falta de inspiración, traeré un nuevo fic, que publicare sin interrumpir los ritmos que actualmente llevo con mis actualmente más importantes historias.

Y pasando al capítulo. Que les pareció el encuentro? Espero haya sido completamente de su agrado. A partir de este punto, las cosas se tornaran en un jugar con fuego que espero les agrade.

Espero me disculpen, momentáneamente la vida real esta consumiendo mucho de tiempo libre (ok, lo admito, es que sin saber de que iba la onda, me comprometí en cosas de política :S)

Agradezco su lectura y sus comentarios, y pido una disculpa por no poder contestar, pero prometo hacerlo más adelante. Besos!

Monse – 4tardecer


End file.
